Enigmatic
by fancymoustachio
Summary: Join Beatrice Birchgrove in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Things as she seemed to know it aren't quite... the same. Whom can she trust? (Totally not a corny summary. c:)


**(AN: So this is my first fanfiction publication in a while. Let me know what you think and if you want to submit ideas in the review section, go right ahead! **** )**

Chapter 1

My carriage was rattling under my grasp nearly uncrontallbly, it's hard, rubbery wheels squeaking with each roll; the rough, jagged floor of the train station quite obviously didn't help the cause. Numbers erecting from the large, brick pillars that rose from floor to ceiling passed by. I kept my eye trained on them: Platform 4, platform 6, platform 7... They rolled by.

Eventually, I came to a stop beside the sign reading "9". "Well, I hope I atleast don't look like a fool..." I muttered beneath my breathe before running towards the narrow wall.

Despite my uneasiness, I uncomfortably passed through it as though it were a doorway that was thick with... a dense liquid. When I glanced up again, a steam train displayed itself before my eyes. It was quite a magnificent engine. The black paint that thouroughly coated most of it's exterior was contrasted by the red trim on window frames, doors and the like. On the side, in faded, white letters were the words: "Hogwarts express".

Summer was over and today marked the day that I returned to Hogwarts for my fourth year there. It seemed like just yesterday that I, Beatrice Birchgrove, had been placed underneath the magnificent - and a bit snobby- sorting hat in the candlelit Great Hall. I had expected to be placed into Ravenclaw seeing as I was so timid, but my stronger traits pulled me into Hufflepuff instead. I was so proud of my house nearly instantaneously. I, a small town girl, was part of a grand house that bode the colour of yellow. When I had been seated at my long table along with the other first years, I quickly warmed up to a girl, Bridget Creswell. Turns out that the lovely, chocolate-colour skinned girl was one of my few roomates.

The sound of the engine blowing its whistle distracted me from my nostalgic trail of thought. I grabbed my carriage and began to shovel luggage onto the train by the armful. When the cart was empty and steps of the engine full, I picked up my screech owl, Cornelius' cage and leapt through the small gap and onto the train corridor. It was quite narrow and stuffy, but I took to mind to it - yet.

As I grabbed my suitcases, books and other supplies of the sort, a familiar voice sounded from behind me.

"Hello, Beatrice," It rumbled politely. Looking over my shoulder, I saw it was one of the Potwell triplets, Magnolia whom was from Ravenclaw. In response I nodded to acknowledge her. As you may have guessed, she and I were not the best of friends.

Anyways, after shoveling my belongings into one of the small rooms to my right and nearly knocking over Cornelius, I finally relax a bit. Inside the carriage-room were Lucas Grey, Eleanor Elwood and Bridget. I didn't know the other two very well - they were both 5th years - but Bridget gave a little smile and reached down to pick up an armful of my books: Charms and a few Potions leaflets.

"Thanks," I panted as I heaved one of my large suitcases beneath the booth, and then repeated the same with the other.

"You sure are well prepared," Eleanor mused. I puffed with laughter at her remark. Eventually, with the help of the three of them, we were finally able to organize my mishap of clutter- And a good thing to, because had we not done so quickly, we would've had to attempt the endeavor while the train moved at rapid rate.

When we collapsed into our seats and looked at each other, the bit of awkwardness returned at record rate. I was the only fourth year; the other three were fifth years and that made me feel a bit immature in comparison. Though they were only a year older, they seemed to loom over me in age.

Bridget finally broke the silence after a few minutes that felt more like hours. "So, how was everyone's summer?" It was a casual question, but to me it was like throwing a life-ring to me if I were stranded in the ocean.

I replied almost too fast, "Good." then looking down a bit embarrassed at my eagerness, I added, "It was good." Lucas simply shrugged and Eleanor chatted for a solid ten minutes about how she was "so glad you asked, let me tell you about how Paisley went missing and we searched and searched and..." I quickly tuned out of her ramblings. I quickly learned this was a common thing for Eleanor to do.

(AN: Stay tuned for more soon. 3)


End file.
